Agreement on the Trans-Majatran Corridors Network
Recognizing the benefits derived from increased economic and commercial exchanges between nations of majatra, Acknowledging how in the last century trade, economic and diplomatic relations between the majatran nations have considerably increased, Realizing the benefits which would flow from an efficient transport network with rules and standards harmonization, In order to increase even more and facilitate trade and movement of people, goods and services across the nations of the majatran continent, The signatory Nations of this Treaty will accept to cooperate to the realization of the "Trans-Majatran Corridors Network", which for ease of expression below shall be referred to as TMCN: an harmonized common transport network for the majatran continent. The TMCN will affects both highway and rail transport networks. and this treaty will present preliminary established route which however may be subject to subsequent changes. The TMCN will consist of 4 continental corridors designed as TMC 1, 2, 3 and 4 which indicate the paths to be followed by both road and railway infrastructures of the Network. Each nation have the right to adjust the designated paths to maximize efficiency and to meet national needs, territorial characteristics and environmental rules. This is the Preliminary Plan of the Designed TM Corridors: The branch of the TMC 4 which connect Halion, capital of Solentia, with Sathea, in the north of Kafuristan, is know as TMC 4E (E stand for East). Other suggest branch to be added to the four corridors outlined: -TMC 1W: branch of TMC 1 to connect Eksandr, capital of Barmenia, with Yishelem, capital of Beiteynu. -TMC 2N: branch of TMC 2 to connect Axbridge, capital of Wantuni/Kalopia, with Szenvedésvásárhely, in Deltaria. -TMC 2C: branch of TMC 2 to connect Čachtice (Cěsarĭgradŭ), in Deltaria, with Axbridge, capital of Wantuni/Kalopia. -TMC 2W: branch of TMC 2 to connect Sharba, capital of Cobura, with Konstandian Bay, in Zardugal. -TMC 3N: branch of the TMC 3 to connect Belgae, capital of Zardugal, with Jeztridomura, capital of Jelbania. -TMC 4W: branch of TMC 4 to connect Rājdarbār, capital of Pontesi, with Yishelem, capital of Beiteynu. (The letter indicate: N: North, W: West, C: Central) About the highway section of the corridor designed as TMC 1 passing through the nations of Deltaria, Kalopia/Wantuni and Solentia, it is proposed to the mentioned nations to use and integrate, with the necessary renovations and upgrading, the ancient track of this first "Continental Highway": which once connected Halion, the Solentian Capital, with the northen deltaria city of Balgrad. But also it is proposed also to use and integrate fully or partially the ancient tracks of another two international highway projects which interested Solentia and Kalopia and Solentian and Istalia: Solentian-Kalopian project (Solentian bill): Solentian-Istalian project (Solentian bill: , Istalian bill: ) If other similar project and relative treaty between other majatran nations exist, the involved nations may use and integrate fully or partially these ancient tracks, which can mean a reduction in costs and production times as well as a way to reduce the environmental impact. Highway Network The highway tracks building specification shall consist in: - tracks of four lanes of 4.5 m in width to either side of a divider constituted by a 2.5 m wide strip of planted ground equipped with Jersey barriers, with additional lateral 3.5 m wide emergency lanes and delimited by guardrails and deceleration sand strips. - the maximum longitudinal gradient should be limited to 6% and at 215 m the minimum radius of the horizontal curvature. - the tracks shall be without intersections and private accesses, shall reserved for the movement of only certain categories of motor vehicles and characterized by specific beginning and end signals. - about the infrastructures realization, they shall provides separated single track tunnels connected with central emergency-security-maintenance-service tunnel as well as separated single track bridges, so to maintain separated each carriageway. - the tracks shall provides for each junction - entrance/exit from the highway or entrance/exit from service areas - they shall be accessible by ramps (acceleration and deceleration lane) way out from the main flow of traffic. - the tracks shall to be designed in such a way as to alternate at short straight traits long traits in the form of a clothoid, spiral or parabola, in order to obtain a more varied guide (compatibly with the high speeds), more pleasant and, consequently, also more secure. - the tracks shall provides a standardized and common TMCN traffic vertical signs system consisting of reflective White-on-green vertical signs in triangular shape for danger signs, round shape for regulatory signs, rectangular shape for informational signs. - the tracks shall provides a standardized and common TMCN traffic horizontal signs system of reflective paint consisting of continue yellow lines delimiting the two carriageways, solid white lines in the shape of rumble strips delimiting the emergency lane and discontinuous white lines delimiting the lanes and the access and exit ramps. - the tracks shall provides rumble strips also in the vicinity of exit ramps and all other stretches where it requires to reduce the speed. - the tracks shall provides variable-message sign, independent or integrated with vertical signs, to give travelers information. - the host nations shall build and construct along the tracks: --- customs and border control station adequate to the international trafficking of large amounts of vehicles, people and goods in respect of the internal border policies. --- welcome/Visitor centers located near national borders. --- service areas equiped of refuel/recharge station, vehicles parking, dump and fill stations for recreational vehicles, restrooms, eat, drink and shop services at least each 30 km. --- service areas equiped with all the previous listed services and with hotel/motel services at least each 100 km. --- parking areas at least each 10 km. --- orange SOS call boxes each 2 km Rail network About the Rail tracks bulding specification shall consist in: - double rail tracks using a standard rail gauge on the TMCN railway (to be determined by consultations between the signatory nations but it is recommended a 1,435 mm rail gauge given the wide spread of this solution). - the maximum ruling gradient should be limited to 13 per mille and at 4500 m the minimum radius of the horizontal curvature. - the tracks shall be fully electrified with a 25 kV 50 Hz electrification standard. - the tracks shall provide a standardized loading gauge of 3.290 m in width and 4.700 m in height. - the tracks shall provide separated single track tunnels connected with central emergency-security-maintenance-service tunnel. - the tracks shall provides a standardized and common TMCN rail signs system. - the tracks shall provides a standardized and common informatic and automatic emergency system. - the tracks shall connect the most important passenger and trade station of the host nations. - the signatory nations undertake to organize harmonized and regular daily and long-distance connections. - the tracks shall be designed for a future high-speed rail update. - the host nations shall grant into each arrival/departure station or on the trains along the tracks: --- customs and border control services adequate to the international trafficking of large amounts of vehicles, people and goods in respect of the internal border policies. --- adequate services such as restrooms, eat, drink and shop services. --- adequate information to travelers about the TMCN in each arrival/departure station. --- provides hotel/motel services in favor of consumers in case of any failur or inefficiency. Rules The signatory nations undertake to: - realize the necessary works to upgrade or expande their national highway and rail networks to meet the requirements of the Treaty, also adapting existing tracks to be fully or partially integrated in TMCN in accordance with the rules established by the treaty. - determine and partecipate into the works which need an international partecipation like: tunnels, bridges or ferry connection between two or more nations. - harmonize and conform the road and rail rules of each nation enforced along the tracks of the TMCN. - maintain and repair the tracks and guarantee their status in accordance with the rules established by this treaty. - offer harmonized, fair and equitable tolls and prices for the TMCN users (single person as well as companies or other juridic subjects). Given the particularities peculiarities and the challenge presented by the marittime channels on the path of TMC 4 which divide: - Kafuristan from Badara's southern island - Badara's southern island from Badara's northern island - Badara's northern island from Cildania - Cildania from Selucia's eastern island - Selucia's estern island from Selucia's northern island - Selucia's northern island from Pontesi And recognizing the major design and construction difficulties on the listed marittime traits, the signatory nations undertake to cooperate to find and design the best solutions to overcome the sea channels on the track of the TMC 4 (which could consist of ferry connections, bridges or submarine tunnels). In case of ferry connection the two connected nations shall establish a join company to manage the ferry services. In case of bridge or submarine tunnel all the signatory nations shall cooperate in financing and realization of the works. In any case the last decision on the solutions to be adopted it is up to the two countries directly involved. The adopted solutions shall be in accordance with the rules established by this treaty. The signatory nations are free to decide timing and mode of financing and realization of the corridors crossing thier territory, but the beginning of the works can not be delayed more than 25 years since the ratification of the this treaty, on pain of exclusion from the treaty. The signatory nations are also free to respect their internal environmental rules but for those works to which is required an international cooperation, shall be respected the standard of the signatory nation which provides the highest environmental protection rules. The signatory nations could demand to the other signoatory nations financial, technical and realization assistance and aid also for the works which interest their internal sections, but only in case of proven and prolonged impediment in respect of the treaty provisions. Ratifiers *= Jelbania has constructed the corridor but closed its border once more.